Watashitachi no Monogatari
by Kirigaya Zikarishika
Summary: Summary: Apa pun itu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, rasa cintaku tidak akan berkurang untukmu. Janji yang tidak akan memisahkan kita, seperti benang yang menghubungkan kita. Perjuangan hidup kita untuk bertahan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kenangan itu terjadi lagi. Karena aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan kamu jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kore
1. Pertemuan kedua

Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge donbo-sama

Watashitachi no Monogatari (c) Kirigaya Zikarishika

Summary: Peristiwa yang membuat kita menjalin persahabatan yang lama kelamaan tumbuh menjadi cinta. Janji yang tidak akan memisahkan kami, seperti benang yang menghubungkan kami. Kenyamanan ini yang membuat kami bertahan, melalui saat-saat sulit yang mencoba memisahkan kami. 'Tidak akan berpisah' Janji yang selalu menghubungkan kami, Kore wa Watashitachi no Monogatari. RnR please? #2nd fict.

 **A/N: Hai, minna-san! Zika kembali membawakan fict baru kedua Zika yeaa! *lompat-lompat* Pertama-tama Zika mau mengucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu buat para reader sekalian yang udah mau meluangkan waktu berharganya minna-san untuk membaca fict Zika yang Always Waiting for You yang gaje itu dan alurnya yang sangat cepat seperti lagi dikejar setan gitu T-T dan yang udah mereview fict Zika yang itu juga TTATT Zika sangat berterimakasih dan sangat terharu, jadi curcol hehe.. Nah, semoga minna-san menyukai fict Author gaje yang satu ini ya~ Enjoy reading^^**

Warning: OOC, AU, EYD ancur, gaje, typo(s), garing (Zika: Emangnya makanan? *ditimpukin pakai batu*), dll

* * *

 _Saat ini bencana menimpa kota Tokyo dalam sekejap mata. Seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya tertimpa bebatuan besar dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang cukup dalam. Esok harinya Prof. Kujyou bersama rekannya dan putranya Kujyou Kazune ingin meneliti kejadian tersebut ketempat disekitar gadis itu terjatuh. Dan tanpa disengaja-_

.

Pemuda itu mendekati ayahnya, seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ayahnya. "Otou-san, aku bosan," Ucap pemuda itu. "Apa apaan kau ini Kazune? Kau ingin menjadi seperti ayah 'kan?" Tanya ayah pemuda itu- Kujyou Kazune- dengan membelalakkan matanya. "Hn, iya iya." Jawab Kazune acuh sambil menggerak gerakkan sebelah telapak tangannya di samping bahunya.

Kazune berjalan mendekati jurang didekat tempat ayahnya yang sedang meneliti peristiwa ini. Saat Kazune sedang melihat pohon disamping jurang itu, dia melihat sehelai kain putih dan tas selempang bewarna coklat menggantung dibatang pohon itu. _Menarik_. Dia mendekati batang pohon yang cukup besar itu, dan mengambil benda yang menggantung diatasnya. Dia membuka tas yang sepertinya milik perempuan. "Ada dompet," Ucap Kazune tanpa disengaja. Dia membuka dompet itu, berusaha menemukan informasi pemilik tas itu. "Ketemu. Kartu nama, eh? Hanazono... Hanazono Karin, nama yang bagus." semilir angin meniup rambut _blonde_ milik seorang Kujyou Kazune yang sedang berjongkok mengamati jurang dihadapannya. _Apa itu?_ Tanya Kazune dalam hati saat ia menundukkan wajahnya kedalam jurang itu. _Seorang gadis!?_

Kazune segera menuruni jurang itu dengan hati-hati setelah dia melihat gadis manis tergeletak 'tak berdaya disamping pohon yang tadi Kazune amati. Setelah sampai dasar jurang tentunya dengan perjuangan yang luar biasa, Kazune segera berlari menuju gadis yang tadi dia lihat. Gadis itu memakai dress bewarna putih yang sudah robek dengan sepatu coklat. Rambutnya yang indah bersurai _brunette_ yang panjangnya sampai pinggang. _Manis_ puji seorang Kazune. Kazune memuji perempuan? Tepuk tangan pemirsah. Dia mengelus surai _brunette_ milik gadis itu. Dan mengusap lembut pipinya. "Karin?"

Dia menggendong gadis itu naik ke atas jurang. Dan membaringkan gadis itu dipinggiran jurang tempat dimana Kazune melihat kain putih dan tas selempang bewarna coklat tadi. Kazune segera mengecheck denyut nadi gadis yang ia tolong tadi. _Hidup!_. Segera ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, nafas buatan, hal itu yang sekarang terpikirnya. Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dia memberinya nafas buatan, berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya iris _emerald_ itu terbuka dan bertemu dengan iris _sapphire_ milik Kazune. Sontak wajah mereka pun memerah. "A-Arigatou," Ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba, mengejutkan sang pangeran es disampingnya. "Hn." Hanya itu jawaban darinya, uh menyebalkan- kata Zika. "Kamu siapa?" Tanya gadis itu. "Kujyou Kazune."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu tersenyum. "Aa, sou ka? Arigatou ne, Kazune-kun," Ucap gadis itu. "K.. Kazune.. Kazune-kun? Aa, lupakan. Kau Hanazono karin 'kan?" Tanya Kazune memastikan. "Iya. Bagaimana kau tau namaku?". Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Kazune menyerahkan tas yang tadi ia temukan. Dan gadis itu mengambilnya. "Sou ka.."

.

"Kazune1" Teriak lelaki paruh baya sambil mendekati orang yang bernama Kazune. "Ada apa, otou-san?" Tanya Kazune sambil mendekati lelaki paruh baya yang disebutnya otou-san. "Kau kemana saja dari tadi? Dan siapa gadis itu?" Tanya ayahnya dengan nada menggoda. "Tadi aku melihat ada gadis yang 'tak sadarkan diri di dalam jurang, jadi aku menolongnya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang ada di dalam jurang tadi, dia sudah sadar. Namanya Hanazono Karin. Korban dari bencana ini." Jelas Kazune dengan wajah datar. "Sadarnya bagaimana?" Tanya otou-san dari pangeran es yang tiba-tiba jadi panas seperti matahari disiang hari-lebay-dengan wajahnya merah seperti tomat segar yang baru dipanen. "O-Otou-san!" Kazune mendorong pelan bahu ayahnya dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang dalam mood menggoda. Karin hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang yang ayah anak itu bicarakan. "Karin?" Panggil Kazune. "I-Iya, Kazune-kun?" Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Karin berusaha berjalan menghampiri Kazune. Karna tenaganya yang belum pulih, pertahanan kaki ramping milik gadis manis itu pun goyah dan ia terjatuh. Dengan sigap Kazune berlari dan langsung menangkap tubuh ramping milik Karin. "A-Arigatou, Kazune-kun." Ucap Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Hn." Kazune menggendongnya _bridal style_ menuju mobil pribadinya. Karin mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju Kazune. Kazune hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat wajah gadis yang baru ia temui.

Segera ia dudukkan Karin di kursi samping kursi pengemudi, menutup pintu mobil dan memutari mobilnya ketempat pengemudi. Kazune menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ayahnya meneliti.

.

.

 **Mansion Kujyou at 09.45 AM**

"Kazusa, kau pinjamkan pakaian untuknya." Perintah Kazune pada adik kembarnya yang bernama Kazusa. "Iya!" Jawab Kazusa. Ia segera mengampiri Karin yang masih mengamati mansion ini dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Kore, Karin-chan." Ucap Kazusa sambil menyerahkan pakaian yang ada digenggamannya. "Wah, arigatou, Kazusa-chan," Ucap Karin menerima pakaian yang dipinjamkan Kazusa. "Douitashimashite. Yasudah, Karin-chan mandi sana. Oiya, pakai kamar mandinya onii-chan aja ya? Kamarku belum kurapikan hehe," Perintah Kazusa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Un, daijoubu yo, Kazusa-chan." Ucap Karin seraya meninggalkan Kazusa yang masih senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

(Kazusa: Oi, Author sialan! Pakai ngatain gila segala kau!

Zika: Gomen gomen, Kazusa-chan T^T)

Karin memasuki kamar Kazune dan menaruh pakaian yang dipinjamkan Kazusa di atas tempat tidurnya. Membuka dress yang keadaannya sudah sangat tidak enak dipandang dan menuju kamar mandi milik Kazune. Tidak lama setelah Karin selesai mandi dan menaruh handuknya di lantai, Kazune masuk dengan ekspresi terkejut dan Karin yang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat segar itu pun langsung melempari wajah Kazune dengan bantal dan guling milik Kazune. "Keluaaarrr! Kazune-kun **hentaaaaiiiiii!** " Pekik Karin dengan menekankan kata 'hentai' dan meneriakinya keras-keras. "I-I-I-I-I-I-Iya!" Jawab Kazune sambil berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. "Gomennasaaaaiiii!"

Blam!

"Hufftt, hampir saja, kalau Kazune-kun tidak keluar maka aku akan-" *blush* "iee! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Kimochi waruuiiiiii!"

Tsuzuku

* * *

 **Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi pada Karin jika Kazune tidak keluar dari kamarnya saat itu? Penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannya dichappy selanjutnya~ Arigatou sudah membaca *ojigi***

 **A/N: Hoaaam, akhirnya selesai juga chappy ini. Gaje 'kan? Uhhh... sedihnya TT^TT. Chappy ini aku sangat berjuang bisa ngetik sekarang karna aku selesaiin cappy ini pukul 2.20 AM. Hehe .. Semoga minna-san suka dan penasaran sama kelanjutan dari fict ini. Arigatou gozaimasu^^**

 **Jakarta, 2.20 AM**


	2. Pertemuan pertama

Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge donbo-sama

Watashitachi no Monogatari (c) Kirigaya Zikarishika

Summary: Apa pun itu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, rasa cintaku tidak akan berkurang untukmu. Janji yang tidak akan memisahkan kita, seperti benang yang menghubungkan kita. Perjuangan hidup kita untuk bertahan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kenangan itu terjadi lagi. Karena aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan kamu jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kore wa Watashitachi no Monogatari. RnR please? #2nd fict.

 **A/N: Hai, minna-san! Chappy 2 update^^ Gomen ne, kalau chappy 1nya kependekan dan gaje u.u ditambah lagi membingungkan minna-san dibagian Kazune nganterin Karin tidak langsung ke rumahnya saja ya? Kalau itu memang Zika buat Karin tidak mau langsung pulang, buat para reader yang masih bingung nanti dijelasin dichappy ini kok^^ Semoga bingungnya terobati ne~ dan karna Author ini masih newbie juga TT^TT Pas Zika lagi bengong tiba-tiba ngayal kejadian seperti ini, Zika rasa menarik, jadi Zika tulis dan publish deh.. hehe.. Gomennasai minna-san m(u.u)m Ceritanya juga belum ada romance sama konfliknya, dan mungkin dichappy ini agak hurt/comfort minna-san, semoga minna-san suka~ jadi lanjut bacanya ne, hehe~ Enjoy reading**

Warning: OOC, AU, EYD ancur, gaje, typo(s), garing (Zika: Emangnya makanan? *ditimpukin pakai batu*), dll

 _Italic:_ Flashback dan batin

 **Bold:** Penekanan kata

* * *

" _Hufftt, hampir saja, kalau Kazune-kun tidak keluar maka aku akan-" *blush* "iee! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Kimochi waruuiiiiii!"_

"Aahh, sudahlah. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang makan, nanti Kazusa-chan lama menunggu." Ucap Karin sambil memakai pakaian yang dipinjamkan Kazusa. Dan merapikan kamar Kazune karna tadi terjadi perang dunia.

(Karin: Padahal cuma ngelemparin bantal ke wajahnya Kazune-kun, Author gaje ini bilang perang dunia. Ckckck

Kazune: Jadi Author lebay banget. Ceh

Zika: Gomennasaaiii T^T

Readers: Udah cepat lanjutin ceritanyaaa! *nimpukin Zika pakai bantal milik Kazune*) Back to story~

"Karin-chan! Makanannya sudah siap!" Seru Kazusa dari ruang makan. Karin segera menutup pintu kamar Kazune dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Karin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kazune saat menuju ruang makan, dan wajah mereka langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Karin langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazune yang masih mengamatinya dari belakang, dengan wajah memerah tentunya. _Kalau Kazune-kun tidak keluar tadi, maka aku akan-_

"Waahh, makanannya banyak sekali Kazusa-chan!" Puji Karin sambil mengamati masakan Kazusa dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kazusa hanya tersenyum. Dan Kazune datang, menggeser kursinya di samping Karin. _K-Kazune-kun? Kenapa dia duduk disampingku?_ Tanya Karin dalam hati. Karin mengeser sedikit kursinya, menjauh dari samping Kazune. Kazune yang melihat karin bertingkah seperti itu mengerutkan dahi dan menggeser kursinya mendekati Karin. Karin kaget dengan mulut terbuka dan menggeser lagi kursinya. Kazune mengulas senyum-ralat-seringai, Kazune menyeringai dan menggeser lagi kursinya. Terjadi proses geser menggeser kursi diantara mereka. Tunggu-Kazusa?

Muncul aura menyeramkan dari lawan arah tempat mereka duduk. _Kazusa/Kazusa-chan!_ Pekik Kazune dan Karin bersamaan dalam hati. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?! Cepat habiskan makanannya ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian." Perintah Kazusa. Bicarakan? Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? Karin memasukkan makanan yang Kazusa masakkan kedalam mulutnyya satu persatu. Matanya seperti ingin menangis. Kenapa dia? "Karin-chan, kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kazusa sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Karin yang sedang terisak. "Aku..hiks.. masakanmu sangat enak..hiks.. aku belum pernah memakan masakan seenak ini.. hiks.."

Kasusa dan Kazune hanya sweatdrop lalu tersenyum. Kazusa memeluk Karin dan mengucapkan 'Arigatou' Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum, begitu pula kazusa. "Nah, sekarang ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian," Ucap Kazusa. Aura menyeramkannya terlihat lagi. Karin dan Kazune bergidik ngeri dan menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Pertama, kenapa karin-chan tidak pulang ke rumah Karin-chan saja? Rumah Karin-chan dekat dengan lokasi penelitian 'kan?" Tanya Kazusa dengan nada mengintrogasi. "Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dulu, aku khawatir okaa-san akan memarahiku dan juga aku masih trauma. Kazune-kun juga sudah menolongku, dan Kazune juga menyuruhku untuk ke rumahnya. Jadi, aku mampir dulu kesini deh, hehe." Jelas Karin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Tapi nanti orang tuamu khawatir Karin-chan, masa iya, putrinya korban bencana kali ini malah dimarahi? Pasti tidak. Kau malah akan ditenangkan dengan kelembutan orang tuamu Karin. Bukannya aku tidak boleh kau kesini. Tapi, lebih baik kau langsung pulang ke rumahmu." Ucap Kazusa dengan gaya seperti guru. "Iya, gomen." Ucap Karin sambil menunduk.

"Kedua, ada apa kau dengan onii-chanku tadi, saat Karin mengganti pakaiannya? Dan aku juga melihat onii-chan berlari keluar kamar dengan muka memerah seperti baru dijemur di pantai?" Tanya Kazusa sambil tersenyum (Baca: Menyeringai). Sontak wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah dan seperti ada uap panas di atas kepala mereka. "I-Itu.. saat aku sedang ganti pakaian, K-kazune-kun tiba-tiba masuk dan-" Wajah Karin dan Kazune lebih merah dari yang tadi dan mereka memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah yang berbeda. "Aku melemparinya dengan bantal Kazune-kun, aku berteriak 'Keluar, Kazune-kun **hentai** " Sambung Karin. Sekarang wajah mereka sangat sangat merah melebihi merahnya kepiting rebus. Hah? Lebih merah dari kepiting rebus? Gimana tuh? Ada yang tau? Yaa, pokoknya gitu lah, hehe. "Hmm. Jadi onii-chanku sudah besar ya?" Tanya Kazusa sambil meletakkan jarinya di pipinya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. _Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan blushing?_ Tanya Kazune dan Karin bersamaan dalam hati. "Ayo, aku antar pulang." Ucap Kazune, pergi meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang sedang blushing. "A-Ah, iya!" Jawab Karin setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

* * *

"Arigatou, Kazune-kun." Ucap Karin setelah turun dari mobil milik Kazune. "Besok aku akan ke rumahmu untuk mengembalikan pakaian Kazusa-chan. Arigatou." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum lembut. Kazune hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. Karin melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Kazune. Setelah yakin Kazune sudah jauh dari depan rumahnya, Karin segera berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Tok tok tok..

"Iya!" Tersengar seruan dari dalam rumah. Dan muncul wanita paruh baya membuka pintu utama rumahnya. "ka...rin" Wanita itu memeluk putrinya korban dari bencana kali ini. "Kemana saja kamu?" Tanya ibu Karin setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Lebih baik kita masuk rumah dulu deh, kaa-san. Kalau dijelasin disini kaki kita bisa pegel." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. "Iya ya? Habisnya okaa-san seneng banget kamu udah pulang Karin." Ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah putrinya, Karin membalas senyumannya sambil menarik tangan ibu tercintanya memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, dan berbincang sangat lama. Karin menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, dan seketika raut wajah ibunya yang tadinya gembira menjadi sedih. "Gomennasai, okaa-san." Ucap Karin diakhir ceritanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ibunya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Daijoubu, yang penting kamu baik baik aja." Ucap ibunya menenangkan Karin sambil mengelus rambut Karin. Dan mengecup singkat dahinya. "Arigatou, okaa-san." Karin memeluk ibunya erat, seakan tidak mau kehilangan dirinya lagi.

Karin POV

Flashback on

" _Kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan ibumu lagi!" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menyekap ibuku. "K-karin! C-Cepat pergi dari sini!" Seru ibuku yang sedang mencoba melarikan diri dari tangan wanita itu. "O-Okaa-san!" Saat ibuku berhasil lolos dia cepat cepat mendorongku-pergi dari tempat itu. "Karin, cepat!" Perintah okaa-san. Tapi aku membantah dan malah memegang tangan ibuku erat. "Iee, okaa-san. Aku ingin selalu bersama kaa-san. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kaa-san!" Ucapku sambil memeluk okaa-san. Aku menangis, menangis sangat kencang dipelukannya. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara ketukan sepatu mendekati kami. Wanita itu lagi!. Aku segera menarik tangan kaa-san menjauh dari wanita itu dan mengucapkan deretan kata untuknya. "Okaa-san, bagaimana pun akhirnya, aku tidak akan pernh meninggalkan kaa-san. Itu janjiku."_

 _ **Tapi kenyataannya aku yang meninggalkannya.**_ _Karena wanita itu!_

Flashback off

Saat itu aku berumur lima tahun. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat menuju ke rumahku untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku yang kelima. Kejadian yang tidak lama setelah ayahku meninggal, kejadian yang membuatku merasa kehilangan orang yang kusayang kedua kalinya. Dan aku pasti akan menemukan wanita itu. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku pasti akan menemukannya. Wanita yang telah membuatku merasakan perasaan sakit itu. Aku tidak mau merasakan itu ketiga kalinya.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir mengingat kejadian itu. Segera aku menghapus air mata itu dengan kasar dan kembali menatap okaa-san. "Karin, kenapa menangis? Apa kamu masih trauma?" Tanya ibuku. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Tidak apa, kaa-san. Sepertinya aku masih trauma." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut pada orang yang sangat aku sayangi. "Kamu harus istirahat, Karin." Perintah kaa-san. "Iya. Oiya, besok aku akan ke rumah temanku yang menyelamatkanku-dan mengembalikan pakaian ini." Ucapku meminta izin pada kaa-san. "Iya. Jangan lupa bilang makasih, salam dari kaa-san juga ya. Apa yang menyelamtkanmu laki-laki?" Tanya kaa-san dengan nada menggota dan tersenyum-ralat-menyeringai. "Yaa, menurut kaa-san." Aku meninggalkan kaa-san yang masih ingin menggodaku, tapi tadi dialah yang menyuruhku istirahat, huh.

 **Karin's room**

 _Huuhh, dasar kaa-san._ Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur empukku. Kazune-kun. Tiba-tiba di pikiranku terlintas namanya, wajahnya, tubuhnya, dan kejadian saat di kamar Kazune-kun tadi. _Hyaaaa! Kalau saja Kazune-kun enggak keluar-kyaaa!_ _Maka aku akan_ _ **... H-Hentai mode!**_ _Kyaaa~!_

(Zika: Ih Karin **Hentai!**

Karin: Masalah buat lo, **BakAuthor!**

Zika: Hiks... kembali kecerita~)

Karin POV end

* * *

Normal POV

 **Kujyou's mansion at 09.15**

Ting tung. _Pagi ini aku akan mengembalikan pakaian Kazusa-chan, main sebentar ah~_ batin Karin.

"Iya~" Terdengar sahutan dari dalam mansion megah itu, dan muncul seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dengan iris _sapphire_ yang sangat indah itu. Karin terlarut melihat keindahan iris pemuda yang baru ditemuinya. Dan tanpa sadar wajah putihnya sudah memerah. _Aitakatta yo, Kazune-kun._ Ucap Karin-tanpa sadar dalam hati. Seketika wajahnya tambah merah, bung! Kita lihat Kazune-kun yuk! Iris _sapphire_ nya membulat, bibirnya terbuka-sedikit, pipinya merah sambil memegang kenop pintu-seperti pelayan yang sedang membukakan pintu. Zika ditimpuk pakai batu dari **Tol Cipali** sama kazune-kun, hiks.. hidoiii yo, Kazune-kuuunn! A-re? Kenapa pipinya merah? _Waahh.. kirei, seperti seorang putri._ Batin Kazune. Jadi begitu, Kazune terkagum kagum dengan penampilan Karin. Saat Karin memakai pakaian Kazusa dia biasa aja tuh, kenapa sekarang merah gitu pipinya? Ckckck.

Karin memakai pakaian yang sederhana, tapi membuatnya anggun. Dress putih tanpa lengan di atas lutut dengan garis bewarna blue sapphire dibagian bawahnya. Rambutnya dikepang dan dikedepankan. Tas putih dan sepatu putih dengan pita biru. Kyaa~! Kawaiii~

"Kazune-kun, mana Kazusa-chan?" Tanya Karin. Kazune tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menyuruh Karin masuk dengan menggerakkan tangannya seperti uhukpangeranuhuk. Karin berjalan mengikuti Kazune yang berada didepannya dan berhenti di depan pintu bewarna putih. Kazune pergi meninggalkan Karin sendiri di depan pintu adik kembarnya. Tok tok tok. "Iya~" Sahut seorang gadis dari dalam pintu itu. "Ohayou, Kazusa-chan." Sapa karin sambil tersenyum. "Ohayou, Karin-chan. Masuk yuk~" Karin memasuki kamar Kazusa yang letaknya di lantai dua di samping kamar Kazune. "Kazusa-chan ini pakaianmu, sudah aku cuci. Arigatou gozaimasu ne, Kazusa-chan." Ucap Karin sambil menyerahkan tas berisi pakaian kazusa. "Douitashimashite~"

"Nee, Kazusa-chan, aku ini seperti apa?" Tanya Karin sambil memainkan jarinya. "Hmm? Apa ya?" Tanya Kazusa sambil meletakkan jarinya di dahinya."Bukannya jawab malah balik nanya." Ucap Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Ya~ menurutku karin-chan sih bukan orang jahat~" Jawab kazusa yang sudah siap siap untuk berlari, tepat dugaannya, Karin ngejar-ngejar Kazusa seperti lagi ngejar maling. (Kazusa: jadi kau ngatain aku ini maling, hah? BakAuthor!) "Ih~ Kazusa-chan gitu!" Seru Karin, memukul tangan Kazusa pelan. "Tehehe~Karin-chan itu baik, dan pasti menurut onii-chan kawaiiii~" Karin hanya menganga mendengar jawaban dari adik kembar pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu. "Kazusa-chan.. daijoubu ka? Kamu demam, ya?" Tanya Karin tersenyum evil. Kazusa bergidik ngeri dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya minta ampun. "Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasendeshita!" Ucap Kazusa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hmph! Udah ah, aku mau pulang aja~" Ucap Karin-berjalan keluar kamar Kazusa. "Eh?! Jangan! Onii-chan kesepian kalau kamu pulang Karin-chaaan~" Karin mendeathglare kazusa dan berlari keluar kamar Kazusa. Kazusa keluar dan mendapatkan kakak tersayangnya berada di depan pintu kamar Kazusa.

"Nggak baik nguping, onii-chan~" Ucap Kazusa-menyeringai. Kazune berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengucapkan peringatan pada Kazusa. "Kalau kau bilang yang aneh-aneh sama Karin, aku tidak segan-segan menyuruh otou-san untuk memindahkan kamu ke rumahnya!" Kazusa hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum aneh-ketakutan.

Kazune dan Kazusa tinggal di rumah yang berbeda dengan otou-san mereka. Karena otou-sannya memerlukan ketenangan dan banyak ruangan untuk penelitiannya. Dan mereka tidak keberatan, malah senang, Kazune tidak terlalu suka dengan ayahnya begitu pun Kazusa.

"Nee~ Karin-chan, ayo main dulu di rumahku." Pinta Kazusa sambil menarik tangan Karin. "Hmph," Karin berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku mau pulang!" Sambungnya. "Nee~ Ayolah Karin-chan aku juga tidak ada teman." Ucap Kazusa meminta mohon. "Mnn... yaudah deh, sebentar aja ya."

Karin dan Kazusa duduk di kursi taman yang berada di belakang rumah Kazusa. Karin duduk menatap bosan kedepan sambil mengayunkan kakinya. "Nee, Karin-chan," Panggil Kazusa tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari langit disiang hari yang cerah ini. "Hm?" Ucap Karin dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu onii-chan itu seperti apa? Di sekolahnya dia punya banyak fans." Tanya Kazusa, menatap kosong pandangannya. Tanpa Karin sadari wajahnya merona dan Kazusa melihatnya. Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Hening. Akhirnya Kazusa yang memulai pembicaraan (lagi).

"Karin-chan suka sama onii-chan ya?" Tanya Kazusa dengan tersenyum lembut. "E-Eh?! T-Tidak, ah." Jawab Karin gugup sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Kusoshiki~ Karin-chan bohong~" Ucap Kazusa sambil menunjuk dada Karin, Karin merona dan langsung menggenggam jari Kazusa yang menunjuk dadanya. "A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah merah-malu. "Karin-chan bisa berucap bohong, tapi tidak dengan hati Karin-chan." Ucap Kazusa mengamati mata Karin dalam dalam, tatapannya kosong. "Mnn.. Kazusa-chan.. mungkin benar." Karin menggumam, sangat kecil sampai Kazusa pun tidak bisa mendengar gumamannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kazusa meminta penjelasan. "Aku.. tidak tahu." Jawab Karin mengerutkan alisnya-bingung. Kazusa mempererat genggaman Karin. Karin menatap Kazusa tidak lama pipinya merona (lagi). Kazusa tersenyum lembut dan menyipitkan matanya. _Aku tahu itu Karin-chan, aku tahu dari pandanganmu saat melihat onii-chan. Tidak perlu bohong Karin-chan, ekspresimu mudah ketebak, tahu~_ batin Kazusa, tidak lama gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu pun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu kok, Karin-chan." Ucap Kazusa melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menarik tangan Karin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Disini panas, di rumah aja ngobrolnya~" Ucap Kazusa sambil memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Cklek.. kriet.. cklek. Karin hanya mengikuti Kazusa dengan pipi putihnya yang masih merona.

"Onii-chan~" Sapa Kazusa yang melihat kakaknya menuju dapur. "Hn." Hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari bibir lembutnya.

 _Karin.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? Kapan?_ Kazune bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang Karin. Dipikirannya terlintas anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang sedang tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. _Kazune-chan~_ sapa anak kecil itu.

Normal POV end

Kazune POV

Flashback on

 _Tiba-tiba dipikiranku terlintas seorang anak kecil sekitar berusia lima tahun yang sedang tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. "Kazune-chan!" Seru anak itu._

 _Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya._

 _Anak itu bersurai brunette dan mempunyai iris emerald, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Anak itu memakai dress putih lengan panjang di atas lutut., tidak memakai alas kaki. Kulit putih bersihnya berkilauan terkena sinar matahari dimusim panas. Tangannya direntangkan-bebas. Seperti malaikat. Di punggungnya terlihat seperti ada sayap putih yang siap untuk terbang. Iris emeraldnya menatapku dalam, lalu tersenyum lembut. Hangat. Dia memberikanku kehangatan dan mengembalikan warna yang sudah tiada dalam hidupku, karena ibuku baru saja meninggal._

 _Pertemuan pertamaku_

 _Aku berlari sambil menangis ke bukit dekat rumahku dan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, dan aku bertemu dengannya. Anak itu sedang menangis juga. Saat dia menoleh kearahku. Aku jatuh cinta. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca terkena pantulan sinar matahari, pipi dan hidungnya yang merah, jari-jarinya yang menngusap pipinya yang basah, rambutnya yang tertiup angin menambah kecantikannya._

 _Dia menatap kosong kearahku. Dan sekarang tubuhnya menghadap diriku. Dia menghentikan tangisannya dan menunduk dalam. Karena aku khawatir, kubulatkan tekadku dan menanyakan kondisinya. "Daijoubu ka?" Tanyaku sambil menyentuh punggung tangannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, 'tak lama dia menangis lagi. Dan..._

 _Memelukku sangat erat. Aku yakin wajahku memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Aku membalas pelukannya, seakan 'tak mau kehilangan dirinya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku, pipinya memerah. Aku yang dipandanginya seperti itu memalingkan wajahku kearah lain dan berusaha menutupi semburat merah di pipiku dengan poniku._

" _Anoo.." Anak itu membuka pembicaraan. Dan aku menoleh kerahnya. "Hm?" Tanyaku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Aku Karin." Ucap anak itu-Karin- dengan senyuman yang sangat indah, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu anak secantik dirinya dan senyuman yang membuat pipiku memerah. "K-Kazune." Ucapku mengenalkan diri. Karin berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya padaku. "Main yuk~" Pintanya dengan senyuman indahnya. Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Dia merona. Apa karena senyumanku ya? Memang aku belum pernah menunjukkan senyum ini kepada orang lain termasuk adikku. Aku pun tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini sebelum bertemu dengannya._

 _Karin menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berkeliling bukit ini. Sejak saat itu aku selalu bermain dengannya di bukit itu. Kami menyebutnya 'Bukit pertemuan' Karena kami selalu bertemu disana dan pertemuan pertama kami di bukit itu. Disaat aku sedang sedih dia selalu menghiburku, lalu aku pun bisa tersenyum kembali karenanya. Karin anak yang sangat baik, lembut, ceria, pintar dan anggun. Tidak ada dinding maupun jarak yang membatasi kami. Kami seperti kakak dan adik, tapi aku menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Karena dia adalah_ _ **cinta pertama dan terakhirku**_ _._

 _ **Hari itu..**_

 _Kami berjalan seiringan sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Aku menoleh kearah Karin dan mendapatkannya sedang merona. "Kazune-chan," Panggil Karin tanpa menoleh kearahku. "Iya?"_

" _Maukah kamu berjanji?" Tanya Karin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Berjanji?" Aku mendekatinya dengan mempererat genggaman tangan kami. "Karin mau Kazune berjanji, bahwa Kazune," Karin semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku. "Bahwa Kazune tidak akan meninggalkan Karin, selamanya." Sambungnya. Karin memelukku erat, aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan aku membalas pelukannya. "Aku janji!" Jawabku tanpa ada keraguan dalam hatiku dan aku mempererat pelukan kami. "Hiks.. arigatou.. hiks.." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku menatap matanya dengan tersenyum lembut, Karin membalas senyumku._

 _Karin berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Bibir kami bersentuhan. Sangat lembut dan hangat. Ciuman pertama kami saat kami berumur lima tahun. Aku memeluknya erat dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Tangan kananku memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan tangan kiriku menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ciuman dimusim panas yang sangat panas. Kami berciuman cukup lama. Saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami untuk mengambil oksigen, aku melihat Karin yang sudah setengah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menepuk pipinya pelan, berusaha membangunkan_ _ **hime tercintaku.**_

" _K-Kazu-ne..uhuk.. aku.. a-aishiteru yo.. Kazu-" Tubuh rampingnya jatuh di tanganku. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dan aku bawa ia menuju rumahnya._

 _Dan saat aku ingin menyebrang, aku tidak melihat kalau sekarang itu lampu merah, dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menyebrangi jalanan yang memisahkan rumah Karin dengan bukit kami. Disaat yang bersamaan, truk dengan kecepatan melebihi aturan menuju kearah kami- yang sedang menyebrang. Saat aku melihat kebawah-karin- iris emeraldnya membola melihat truk besar itu. Aku tidak mengira.._

 _Kenangan itu.._

 _Aku tidak mau mengingatnya.._

 _..._

 _Karin melompat dari tanganku dan mendorongku menjauh dari sana. Diriku terpental dan tubuhku menabrak dinding toko di seberang jalan itu. Saat mataku terbuka.._

 _Aku melihat sosok anak kecil yang sangat aku cintai berlumuran darah dengan mata yang membola menatapku dan tangannya yang berusaha meraihku, bibirnya terbuka dan mengucapkan sepatah kata._

" _A-ishi-teru."_

 _Tubuh mungil itu tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan kepala dan bahu yang berlumuran darah, matanya tertutup, dan tangannya yang tersayat itu menunjuk kearahku. Mataku membola dan aku berteriak sangat kencang. "Ka..rin.. Karin! Kariiiiiiiiiinnn!"_

 _Aku berlari dan menggendong tubuh Karin yang berlumuran darah itu. Aku menepuk pipinya pelan dan menggoyangkan bahunya. Dia tidak bangun. Tubuhnya yang putih tertutup oleh darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, surai brunette yang terkena cipratan darah, dress indahnya yang sobek, kulitnya yang tersayat-sayat, dan.. iris emeraldnya yang membuatku takjub itu tertutup. "Karin! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

" _KAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!"_

Flashback off

"Ka..rin? Itu kamu?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, aku memijat pelipisku-pusing- kenangan itu kembali menyerangku. "Kazune-kun? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Karin sambil menyentuh bahuku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menangis, mengingat kenangan buruk itu. _Karin? Kamu masih hidup?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Seakan tidak mau kehilangan dirinya sekali lagi. Aku merasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku. Saat aku mengangkat wajahku, sekali lagi aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Senyuman indahnya masih tetap sama, membuatku takjub dan merona. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus pipinya dan memegang dagunya. Pipinya memerah dan aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

5 cm..

3 cm..

1 cm..

Cup

Aku menciumnya, tidak lama, tapi aku cukup merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang sangat aku rindukan. "Karin.." Aku menggumam dalam ciuman kami. Kami melepaskan aktivitas lama kami dan aku mendengar gumaman kecil dari bibir lembut Karin. "kazune-chan.." Matanya membulat dan jemarinya yang menyentuh pipi dan bibirku.

Air mata yang sudah lama tidak kulihat, iris _emerald_ yang sering membola, senyuman manis yang sangat indah itu kembali kulihat.

"kazune-chan.. a-aaaahhh!" Jerit Karin kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "karin, kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku panik. Tidak lama Kazusa menghampiri kami dengan wajah khawatir. "Ada apa ini? Onii-chan dan Karin-chan?" Tanya Kazusa dengan mengerutkan alisnya. "I-Ittai!" Lirih Karin.

"Kazusa.. Karin.. Kamu ingat siapa dia?" Tanyaku pada Kazusa dengan menundukkan wajahku. "Aku tahu." Jawabnya cepat. "Hah?! Kenapa tidak bilang?!" Tanyaku meminta penjelasan. "Kukira onii-chan sudah tahu." Jawab Kazusa sambil memijat pelipis Karin yang tampak sakit. "kazu-sa-chan.." Panggil Karin. "Iya?"

"Aku.."

Tsukuzu

 **Apa sih yang mau diucapkan Karin? Penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannya dichappy selanjutnya~ Lanjut bacanya ya~ Arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fict gaje ini *ojigi***

* * *

 **A/N: Moshi moshi minna-san~ Chappy dua selesai~ Arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fict gaje ini, Zika sangat senang dan terharu TT^TT Zika baca review minna-san sampe teriak-teriak pingin nagis gitu *lebaymode* Tehehe~ Oleh karena itu #Asiik, Zika mau ngebalas review minna-san^^ Zika sangat merasa dihargai^^ Arigatou ne~**

 **Oiya, Zika juga boleh minta pendapat minna-san tentang chappy ini ya? Chappy ini agak buta genre sih~ u.u**

 **Chappy ini sudah Zika buat lebih panjang dari chappy satu ne~**

 **Yosh! Saatnya membalas review~**

 **miharu adagio:** Eh? Bingung ya? Sudah dijelasin dichappy ini kok^^ Semoga bingungnya terobati ne~ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **Umroh Yoshioka:** Iya~ Ini sudah update^^ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **Aisha958:** Rame ya, arigatou sudah mereview^^ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **Rere:** Masih bingung ya? Semoga bingungnya terobati setelah membaca chappy ini ne~ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **Ayu:** Penasaran dan seru? Waaahh.. Arigatou sudah menyukai fict gaje ini~ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **KujyoNozara:** Penasaran ya? Arigatou sudah mereview~ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **Azahnurbandini:** Hello~ Arigatou sudah mereview^^ Iya ini sudah dipanjangin kok hehe^^ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **Annisa KK:** Arigatou sudah mereview^^ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **Hikari:** Arigatou^^ Semoga penasarannya terobati ne~ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **dci:** Iya, ini sudah update^^ Lanjut bacanya ya~

 **Yosh! Arigatou untuk minna-san yang sudah membaca fict ini dengan meninggalkan jejak reviewnya maupun tidak^^ Zika sangat senang dan tambah semangat. Ganbarimasu! Arigatou gozaimasu~**

 **Silahkan mengkritik, menyarankan di kotak bertuliskan review ini~ Arigatou^^**


End file.
